Galen Marek (Starkiller)
Summary Starkiller, born Galen Marek and also known as The Apprentice, is the Dark Jedi anti-hero main protagonist of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed project. The character's likeness and voice are provided by Samuel Witwer. Raised by Darth Vader, he is made the secret apprentice under the name "Starkiller" due to being potent with using the Force for destructive purposes and described as less of an assassin and more of a "Force wrecking ball". The character's name is taken from Luke Skywalker's original name "Annikin Starkiller". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Galen Marek (Starkiller) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: At least 18 (by 1 BBY) Classification: Cloned Jedi Knight/Force User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/Prescience, Force enhanced Reflexes, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Mind Manipulation via Mind Trick, Skilled swordsman, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Force Barrier, Force Lightning, Force Stealth Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to pre-A New Hope Vader, and comparable or superior to Yarael Poof) Speed: Relativistic (Kept pace with the likes of Darth Vader), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+, can be augmented to Superhuman 'levels thanks to Force Amplification 'Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification (Capable of matching Darth Vader in melee) Durability: Street level naturally. Multi-Continent level with Force amplification Stamina: Superhuman+ (Capable of fighting off numerous Force using Starkiller clones and Darth Vader himself afterwards in a gauntlet like scenario) Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis. Interstellar with Force senses/telepathy. Standard Equipment: Two lightsabers Intelligence: Fairly competent tactically in combat and a decent enough mechanic/technician to make modifications to his own personal starship as well as speaking multiple languages outside of Basic Weaknesses: Possibly prone to insanity due to being potentially an unstable accelerated Force using clone of the original Starkiller Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. His greatest display of this power came from his Clone who was capable of super charging the Fusion Accelerator Cannon enough to destroy an Imperial Star Destroyer. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' Galen Marek can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. He most famously used this power to alter the trajectory of a falling Imperial Star Destroyer. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Galen Marek can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. His skill with this power was great enough to contain several seconds worth of a non-serious Darth Sidious' Force Lightning. Note: Galen Marek and Clone Respect Threads. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Clones Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Warriors Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Tech Users Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Element Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 6